Best Friends
by centon4good
Summary: John and Randy have been best friends since they were little. Now years later their feelings turn into love but will missed opportunities keep them apart and possibly ruin their friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Protective of you

**A/N They are sixteen years old in this story**

**9 years ago**

**Ridgeway elementary school**

7 year old John was running around with his friends when he saw the new kid getting harassed by three other kids. He walked over to them. "Hey leave him alone."

One of them looked up at him. "Mind your own business dork."

John walked up to him and pushed him down. "I said leave him alone." He got up and ran off alone with the others. He looked down at the little boy curled up on the ground. "They're gone now you can get up." He helped him up. "Are you okay?"

7 year old Randy nodded "Yeah."

"My name is John, what's yours?" John asked.

"Randy." He said wiping his clothes off.

"Do you want to be friends with me?" John asked.

Randy looked down and nodded "Okay."

**Present**

John was over at Randy's house. They were up in his room watching TV.

"I am so board." John said. "Where is your video game?"

"My mom hid it." Randy said then he pushed John. "Because of you." He and John then started wrestling.

John ended up on top of Randy and pinned his hands above his head. "You're a horrible wrestler Randy."

Randy smiled "I'm better than you I just get distracted sometimes."

John just smiled and sat up. He kept looking at Randy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Randy asked.

John looked down "Sorry?" he said getting off of John. "I better go." He said going over to the door.

Randy grabbed his arm. "Wait do you have to go?"

John looked back at him. "We have school tomorrow."

Randy shrugged "So you've stayed the night before why don't you just stay now."

John smiled "Alright."

They both stripped down into their boxers and got into the bed. John was staring at the ceiling and Randy was facing away from him. Soon he turned onto his side and snuggled up behind Randy. His arm going around his waist. "Night."

Randy smiled and closed his eyes. "Night."

**OOO**

**School the next day**

Randy was walking to class when he was tripped. He looked up to see three other guys staring down at him.

"What's going on fag?" One of them said.

One of the other guys looked around. "Dude I don't think this is a good idea. If John sees us we'll be dead."

Randy got up and tried to walk off but he was stopped and hit in the face.

The other two guys backed off. "Okay man you're on your own." They ran off.

"Guys wait up!" He yelled running after them.

**OOO**

Randy was sitting in the nurse's office with an ice pack on his eye. He looked up when the door opened.

"Randy, John is going crazy on that guy who hit you." His friend Adam said.

Randy got off the table and ran after him. They ran outside and he saw John fighting with the guy who hit him. He walked up and pulled John off of him. "Hey stop."

John reached out and touched Randy's eye. "Are you alright?"

Randy sighed "Come on let's get out of here."

**Randy's house**

"You know we're going to get in trouble when our folks find out we ditched school." John was sitting on the couch watching Randy who was sitting next to him, ice pack on his eye. "You sure you're alright?"

Randy sighed "Why do you get like that when I get hurt?"

John sat back "I don't know, I guess after you got into that car accident. Seeing you lying in that bed for months scared the hell out of me. Ever since I hated when you get hurt. I made a promise to myself that I would let you get hurt again."

Randy removed the bag from his eye. "John you can't protect me from everything."

"I can try." John said looking down. "I love you Randy."

Randy smiled "I know."

John shook his head "No you don't."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

John closed his eyes. "I mean that I'm in love with you."

Randy sat back. "Oh."

"Oh." John stood up. "I just told you that I was in love with you and all you say is oh."

"No, John I didn't mean it like that." Randy said quickly getting up.

"I have to go." John walked off.

"John wait." Randy said going after him. "It's not you." He said grabbing his arm once they were outside.

John pulled away. "Then what is it?"

Randy sighed "I'm already seeing someone."

"Since when?" John asked.

"Almost a month." Randy said. "I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how."

John shook his head. "I can't believe this." He looked at Randy. "I thought we-" He turned and walked off to his car.

"I'm sorry John." Randy said still following him.

"Just forget it." John said. "I never should have said anything anyway."

"No" Randy said stopping him from opening his car door. "John please."

"Just leave me alone. I'm happy for you and whoever you're dating." He got into his car and drove off.

Randy couldn't do anything but watch his friend drive away. After a minute he went back into his house.

John stopped at the light and cursed to himself. He couldn't believe that Randy was seeing someone. After all they been through he thought Randy felt the same way about him. They light turned green and he drive off, completely pissed.

**OOO**

**The next morning**

Randy was sitting on the steps of his house waiting for John. Sighing he pulled out his phone and called his friend Adam. "Hey man can you come pick me up."

"Where's John?" Adam asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." Randy said hanging up.

**OOO**

"So did you guys get into a fight or something?" Adam asked once Randy was in the car.

"Not exactly a fight." Randy said. "When we left school yesterday we went back to my place and he told me that he was in love with me."

"Oh my god!" Adam yelled "That's great."

"No it's not." Randy said looking over at him.

"Why?" Adam asked driving off.

Randy looked away from him. "Because I'm already dating someone."

Adam shook his head. "Man poor John, wait I thought you felt the same way about him."

"I do but I never thought he say anything about it so I moved on." Randy said. "I just need to talk to him." He looked out the window.

**OOO**

Randy was at his locker when he saw John walking down the hall. "John!" He said but John didn't look his way. He just kept walking. Randy sighed and went back to his locker. John wasn't talking to him and that could only mean one thing, he was pissed.

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Time apart

Two day has passed and Randy still hasn't spoken to John. It was Friday afternoon and he was sitting alone in his room. Any other time he would be with John and they would be fooling around like they always did but not this time. He really missed John though. Hearing the doorbell rang he went and answered it, hoping it was John. When he opened the door he frowned. "Oh hey Cody." He said walking off.

"You sound disappointed." Cody said coming in and closing the door. "Were you expecting someone else?"

Randy sighed and sat on the arm of the chair. "I thought you might be John."

"I heard you guys had a fight or something." Cody said walking up to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I told him about us and it upset him more than I thought it would." Randy said looking down.

Cody smiled "Well that's great."

"No it's not." Randy said getting up. "Because now he hates me. He won't answer his phone and every time I go to his place they say he's not home even though his car is in the driveway."

"Why is he so upset?" Cody asked. "I thought you guys were best friends?"

"We were until I broke his heart." Randy said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Cody asked.

Randy closed his eyes "Before I told him that I was seeing someone he told me that he was in love with me."

"What?" Cody said.

"Yeah." Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

Cody looked down. "And what did you say?"

"It's what I didn't say that upset him." Randy said silently.

"So do you love him?" Cody asked still looking down.

Randy didn't know what to say because in his heart he truly did love him. "Yeah I love him but as a friend." He lied.

Cody smiled and looked up. "So were you doing anything? I thought we could hang out."

Randy shook his head. "I'd love too but I'm really not in the mood. I'm tired and I really just want to be alone."

"Okay." Cody said. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow then?"

Randy really didn't want to but he didn't want to hurt Cody. "Yeah let's go that."

"Okay well I'll call you tomorrow." He walked up to Randy and kissed him. "Bye."

Randy smiled "Bye." Once he was gone Randy pulled out his phone and called John who didn't answer so he left a message. "John I know you're mad but you can't shut me out like this. I really need to talk to you so please just call me." Hanging up the phone he went back up to his room.

**OOO**

Adam was spinning around in John's chair at his desk. "Can we please do something?" He asked.

John was on his labtop. "I told you not to come over here but you insisted."

"I just thought you would like come company after-" Adam stopped talking.

"After what?" John said looking over at him. "After I poured my heart out to Randy and got shut down. He doesn't feel the same way about me so just drop it."

Adam thought back on his conversation with Randy. When Randy told him that he did love John. He didn't know wither to tell John about it or not. "Look I know you're upset but maybe you should talk to him."

John went back to his labtop. "I don't have to do anything."

Adam sighed "Come on John."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore so please just drop it." John looked up at Adam. "What I am going to do is move on with my life."

"And how do you expect to do that when Randy is the love of your life." Adam started spinning again. "You can fool others but you can't fool me. I can see what this is doing to you. It's killing you isn't it."

John stopped typing and closed his labtop. "I can't believe he's dating someone."

Adam stopped in front of him. "Like I said before, talk to him."

John shook his head. "He's happy so I'm not going to stand in his way. Whenever you talk to him can you tell him that?"

"Yeah I'll tell him." Adam watched John open his labtop and start typing again.

**OOO**

**The next day**

John was once again alone in his bedroom when his phone rang but he made no attempt to answer it. There was a knock at his door but he still didn't move.

The door opened and in walked Adam. "Hey."

John sighed "Why are you here?"

Adam walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of John. "We're going out and I don't care what you say. You've been cooped up in here long enough."

John smiled "Fine we'll go out."

**OOO**

They ended up going to a restaurant not far from where John lived. "You brought me out here to eat. When I can eat at my own house."

Adam opened the door. "Just come on."

John walked in but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Randy and Cody sitting together. "Is this why you brought me here?"

Adam shook his head. "No I had no idea they would be here."

Randy looked up from his table and saw John. He stood up. "John?"

John turned and left the restaurant. Adam and Randy went after him.

"John wait!" Adam yelled.

"Just leave me alone, both of you." John said getting into his car and driving off.

Adam looked over at Randy. "So Cody is the mystery guy you're dating?"

Randy turned and saw Cody standing at the door looking confused. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked looking back at Adam.

Adam sighed "Yeah."

"Just give me a minute." Randy said walking over to Cody. After explaining everything to him they left. Randy dropped Cody off first. They were sitting in Adam's driveway. "Did he say anything about me?"

"He wanted me to tell you that he's glad you're happy and he won't stay in your way. He's going to move on with his life." Adam said.

"I need to talk to him." Randy said. "Can you help me?"

Adam looked over and him and nodded "I know how to get you two together, just leave it to me."

**A/N Please review **


	3. Chapter 3: True feelings

Randy peered around the corner of the school hallway. Blake and his friends were standing by his locker like they were waiting for him. "This is so stupid Adam." He said turning to him. "This is never going to work."

Adam sighed "Did you see what happened last time Blake hit you. You said it yourself that John doesn't like it when you get hurt. Trust me this is going to work."

"Fine." Randy said and looked behind Adam to see John walking their way with his head down. "Here he comes and if this doesn't work I'm going to kill you." He said walking off to his locker. As he neared it he saw Blake smile at him. He ignored them and went up to his locker.

"I heard you and your boyfriend broke up." Blake said.

After getting his books he shut his locker and tried to leave but they wouldn't let him. "Just leave me alone."

**OOO**

John saw Adam standing at the corner of the hall with his head down. He kept his walking until he rounded the corner. He stopped when he saw Randy once again getting harassed by Blake. He walked up to him and pushed him against the lockers. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear!" He yelled "Touch him again and I swear to god it will be the last thing you will ever do." He let go of him and watched him run off with his friends. For some reason everyone in school was afraid of John. He was the biggest and hottest guy there, after all. He looked over at Randy who was clutching his books to his chest. "Are you okay?"

Randy nodded "Yeah." He watched John begin to walk off and he stopped him. "Can we please talk?"

John turned to him. "There's nothing to talk about Randy."

Randy sighed "Please, if our friendship means anything to you will you hear me out?"

John nodded "Yeah."

**OOO**

Adam watched from the corner and smiled when they walked off together. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and turned to see the PE teacher standing behind him. "You scared me Mr. H." He said.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Mr. H said.

Adam nodded and ran off. "I'm going."

**OOO**

Randy and John were sitting in an empty classroom. John was sitting on one of the desks and Randy was standing on the other side of the room.

"Are you going to say something?" Randy said first.

"You're the one who wanted to talk." John said. "Did Adam tell you what I said?"

"What about how happy you are for me and how you want me to be happy." Randy said. "John you couldn't have meant that."

"Well I did." John said looking down.

Randy sighed "Why are you doing this to me? I know you're mad and I'm sorry but you don't understand."

"I understand that I told you that I loved you and you didn't say it back. I understand that you've been keeping secrets from me. I thought we told each other everything!" John yelled "So why didn't you tell me that?"

"John I wanted to tell you I just didn't know how."

John wiped his face. "It doesn't matter now."

"Yes it does because I-" Randy stopped talking and looked down.

"Because you what?" John snapped.

"Because, I'm in love with you too!" Randy yelled back.

John shook his head "I don't want your pity." He said silently.

"It's not pity John." Randy said. "I've been in love with you ever since we were little. You were always there for me and whenever I needed someone I knew that I could count on you. You're not only my best friend john. You're the love of my life and you've always been."

John looked down. "Then why are you dating Cody. If you love me so much why are you with him and not me?"

Randy sighed "I don't know. I thought it was impossible for us so I didn't say anything. If something were to happen to us if we were together it would tear us apart and I don't know what I would do. I didn't want to lose my best friend over a little fight or something."

"You'll never lose me." John said. "We might fight and I might even ignore you but no matter what happens you'll always be my best friend and the love of my life."

"John look at me." Randy said walking closer to him. Stopping just in front of him he used his hand to lift John's face to meet his eyes. "Stop crying." He said smiling.

"All the time we've been together you never go the feeling that I loved you more than a friend." John said.

Randy removed his hand. "I did but I didn't want to ruin it by assuming something I wasn't sure of but John I meant what I said, I love you." He leant down and pressed his lips to Johns. It was slow and sensual but it soon got more heated. Pulling back for air Randy walked between John's legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for everything, I never meant to hurt you."

John wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. "I'm sorry too." They sat there for what seemed like hours just holding each other when the obvious thought crossed John's mind. "What about Cody?"

Randy sighed "I'll talk to him later." He looked at his watch. "John we're late for class."

John held him tighter. "Like we've never skipped class together before."

Randy smiled "Yeah and I got grounded for it. It seems like you're always getting me into trouble."

John laughed. "Yeah but I don't really mean too."

Randy pulled back "So what do we do now?"

John sighed "You have to talk to Cody first."

Randy sighed and walked away from John. "I just don't know what to say to him. He's a really nice guy and I just don't want to hurt him."

John nodded "I understand and I'm not rushing you. Whenever you're ready I'll still be here."

"I know." Randy said smiling. "And I'm going to tell him today. The sooner it's out the better it is for everyone."

John got off the desk. "Yeah."

Randy walked up John and took his hands. "Come on we really should get to class."

John pulled Randy's hand to his face and looked at his watch. "We might as well stay here until second period."

Randy leant up and kissed John again. "As much as I'd love to we shouldn't and besides you can't come over if I'm grounded."

John walked off and picked up his book bag. "Like that's ever stopped me before." He headed for the door but stopped when Randy didn't move. "Are you coming?" he said holding the door open.

Randy smiled and gathered his books. He stopped at the door. "So I'll come over later."

John nodded and kissed Randy before running out the class and down the halls. "Bye!"

Randy smiled as he watched him go. Letting out a breath he went the opposite way to his own class. While walking he tried to think of what he was going to say to Cody.

**A/N Next chapter will be up soon and thanks 4 all the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: A peak in the life of Cody

**A/N Warning this story is about to get very dark and everyone might not make it through alive. In this chapter you will get to know a little of Cody's story.**

Cody walked out from where he was hiding. He had just seen John and Randy kissing and he couldn't believe it. He walked to the bathroom and walked into one of the stalls. Locking it behind him he sat on the toilet and pulled a razor out of his book bag. He rolled up his sleeves and started to cut himself on the arm. No one knew that he did this to himself. His mom died when he was six and his father left when he found out that he was gay. Ever since then he's been tossed around from foster home to foster home until finally staying put with a foster father named Burke. He really didn't have much in common with him and they didn't talk that much but he didn't have anywhere else to go so he decided to stay. He jumped when someone knocked on the door. "Go away!" He yelled.

"This is the principal." He said "Open the door."

Cody sighed, covered his arm and opened the door.

The principal noticed blood on his shirt and floor so he took him to the nurse's office where he stayed for the rest of the day.

**OOO**

**That afternoon**

Randy was looking for Cody when he saw him in the nurses office. "Cody what are you doing in here?"

Cody quickly sat up and covered his arm. "Nothing I just wasn't feeling well."

Randy noticed the bandages on his arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"I cut myself." Cody said.

"How?" Randy asked.

"With a razor okay." Cody said almost yelling. "I cut myself on purpose with a razor in the bathroom."

"Why would you do that?"

Cody shrugged "I don't know." He didn't want Randy to know the real reason he did what he did.

"Have you cut yourself before?" Randy asked rolling up Cody sleeves.

Cody looked down. "Yeah sometimes." He changed the subject. "Adam stopped by for something and he asked me if I talked to you yet, said that it was something important."

Randy shook his head. "Oh it's nothing, I can tell you another time."

"Are you sure?" Cody asked "It sounded important."

Randy sighed "It's nothing."

Cody smiled "Hey do you want to hang out after school? We can walk somewhere since you don't have your mom's car."

"Yeah okay." Randy looked at his watch. "I'll meet you outside in ten minutes I just have to do something first."

**OOO**

John was at his locker with Adam. "I knew that stupid idea was yours."

Adam smiled. "It worked though didn't it. So how did everything go?"

John sighed "We talked and he told me that he was in love with me too. He said that he was going to end things with Cody today and we were going to hang out after school."

"I'm so happy for you dude." Adam said. "Hey here comes your boyfriend now, catch you later." He said walking off but stopping just to be nosey.

John smiled as Randy walked up to him. "Hey?"

"Hey." Randy said sticking his hands in his pockets. "I need to talk to you about something."

John frowned "What is it?"

Randy looked down "I'm not going to be able to hang out after school."

John sighed "You didn't break up with him did you?"

Randy shook his head. "I was going too." He said looking back up. "But something happened and I just need some more time to do it."

"How much time!" John yelled "Why didn't you end it Randy?"

"I'll tell you later." Randy said. "I'll come over to night when-"

"When you done banging Cody!" John yelled.

"It's not like that." Randy said reaching out for John.

John pushed his hand away. "Don't bother coming over to night." He walked off.

"John!" Randy yelled.

Adam ran up to John as he passed him. "Hey what happened?"

John sighed "He's not breaking up with Cody. I know that I said that I wasn't going to rush him but I lied. I want to be with him but not in secret and certainly not while he's still with Cody."

"Maybe he has a good reason he's not breaking up with him." Adam said.

**OOO**

**That night**

John was up in his room when there was a knock at his door. "What?"

The door opened and Randy walked in. "Hey?"

"What do you want?" John said not looking up from his lab top.

"I need to talk to you." Randy said sitting on the bed.

John looked over at him. "Why didn't you break up with him?"

"I found out that he cuts himself." Randy said "He doesn't have any friends but me and I don't want him to do anything stupid when I broke up with him. I'm going to tell him John I just need to do it without hurting him."

John sighed "He really cuts himself?"

Randy nodded "Yeah."

"I understand." John said moving next to him. "I'm sorry about overacting earlier."

Randy smiled "I didn't bang him like you said. We've never went farther than kissing."

"How do you think this will be on him?" John said "you're leading him on to think that you have deep feelings for him. The longer you don't tell him the harder it will be and I know you don't want to hurt him but you're already doing that by lying to him."

"You're right." Randy said. "I'll tell him tomorrow, I promise."

John brushed his arm against Randy's. "If it makes you feel any better, I love you."

Randy looked over at John. "I love you too." He rested his head against John's.

"You know if we get caught like this we would get in trouble." John said leaning in to kiss Randy.

"Yes you would." A female voice said from the doorway.

John pulled away from Randy. "Sorry mom."

She smiled "Randy your mother called and said she wants her car back home along with you."

Randy nodded. "I'm coming." When she left he turned back to John. "Can you come with me when I tell Cody?"

"Yeah." John kissed Randy. "You better go before you get in trouble."

Randy smiled and got up. "I think I'm already in trouble because I kind of took her car without asking her." He stopped at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

John laid back down on his bed. "Bye."

**OOO**

Cody was sitting at his desk in his room staring at a photo of Randy. He was the only thing that mattered to him and he didn't want to lose him. He opened a drawer and pulled out a gun. His foster father always kept one loaded hidden in his room but Cody found it. He had finally got what he had always wanted and he wasn't going to lose it now. When he saw John and Randy together something changed inside of him because if he couldn't have Randy then neither could John.

**A/N Excited to see what happens next well I'll update as fast as I can but still review. **


	5. Chapter 5: High School shooting

Cody was in his bathroom mirror staring at him in the mirror when he heard his foster father telling him he was going to be late for school. Going back into his rom he grabbed his backpack, which and the gun inside, and left the house. At school he was standing at his locker when he saw John and Randy walking together, holding hands.

**OOO**

John saw him first and shook Randy's hand. "Randy?" He said and they stopped and looked over at him. "Cody is looking at us."

Randy slowly looked around and saw Cody staring at them. "Maybe I should do this alone."

John nodded "Yeah I'll be right here." He let go of Randy's hand.

Randy nodded and walked over to Cody. Stopping in front of him he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Hey Cody?"

"Did I miss something?" Cody asked looking over at John.

Randy sighed "I'm so sorry Cody."

"Why?" Cody asked looking down but already knowing the answer.

"The truth is that I've always been in love with John. I never should have started things with you and I'm sorry for leading you on this long but I'm breaking up with you." Randy said.

"So you never really cared about me?" Cody asked.

"No I do care about you I'm just in love with John." Cody just shook his head and Randy saw that he was about to cry. "Cody?" He said reaching out to him but Cody moved away.

"Just leave me alone." Cody said quietly before walking off.

Randy just stood there and watched him go. He looked next to him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

John sighed and took his hand. "Are you alright?"

Randy nodded "Come on let's get to class."

**OOO**

Cody went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the floor and threw up in one of the stalls. After catching his breath out he went to sink and washed his mouth out. Looking into the mirror he started to hear the hateful words his father said to him before he left years ago. Telling him that he was nothing and he was going to hell. He was going to be alone for the rest of his life and no one would want him. He went over to the wall and sat on the floor. Pulling his legs to his chest he covered his ears and tried to shut out his father.

**OOO**

Randy was a little worried as the day went on because he had a few classes with Cody but he hasn't seen him since this morning. So he excused himself and left the classroom to look for him. He stopped at John's class and stood outside the room.

John looked up from his work and saw Randy waving for him to come out so he did. "What's going on?" He said once they were away from his class.

"Cody hasn't shown up in class yet." Randy said. "I'm just worried that he might have done something stupid so just help me find him."

**OOO**

Cody got up from the bathroom floor and picked up his bag. Going through it he pulled out the gun and stuck it in the front of his pants. When he was in the hall he spotted John and Randy walking the other way and when the door shut they stopped and looked back at him.

"Cody?" Randy said beginning to walk over to him but John stopped him by grabbing his arm. They started to back up when they saw Cody pull out the gun. "What are you doing?"

John looked beside him and saw a classroom. Still holding on to Randy's arm he slowly moved over to the room.

Cody saw and pointed the gun at them. He fired four shot at them before they disappeared inside the classroom. He ran over and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Help me barricade the door!" Randy yelled beginning to move stuff but when John didn't he stopped and looked back. "John?" He was holding his stomach, blood sliding through his fingers.

"Randy." John said before falling to the floor.

Randy quickly ran over to him. "No!" He yelled.

**OOO**

As students and teachers came out of the classrooms and saw Cody with the gun they ran off screaming but Cody stayed where he was, pacing back and forth outside the room. "Open the door!" He yelled kicking the door.

**OOO**

Randy took off his jacket and placed it behind John's head. With one hand covering his wound he pulled out his phone and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A woman said.

"I need help!" Randy yelled "There's been a shooting at Gallows Highs School and my boyfriends has been shot, he won't bleeding."

"Okay sir." She said "We already have officers responding to that shooting. Where are you now?"

"We're in a classroom." Randy put the phone on speaker and sat it on the floor. He placed his other hand on the wound as well. "Please send help." He could hear kicking and screaming coming from Cody on the other side of the door.

"Can you come out?" She asked.

"No." Randy said "He's still outside." Looking down at John he saw that he wasn't breathing. "He's not breathing!" He yelled. "Tell me what to do!"

"Does he have a pulse?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's really slow I can barely feel it." Randy wiped his forehead with his arm.

"Randy!" Cody yelled.

Randy groaned. "I have to get him out of here." He said getting up and walking over to the door. He opened it and walked out, shutting the door behind him. "Why are you doing this?"

"He stole you from me!" Cody yelled.

"I was never yours to begin with." Randy yelled. "I'm sorry alright; I never should have started anything with you knowing how much I was in love with John. I've come too far and I'm not going to lose him now but I swear to god if I do I will kill you myself!" he tried not to be so mean with his words but all he could think about was getting John to the hospital, he didn't care about anything else.

Cody pointed the gun at Randy. "You don't mean that."

"I felt sorry for you!" Randy yelled "I thought if I started dating you John would admit his feeling for me. I was leading you on Cody. John is dying and I need to get him out of here."

"I don't care about him!" Cody yelled "You were the only one who cared about me, made me feel wanted and special."

"I'm sorry Cody but I love him." Randy started to move closer to him. "No one else has to get hurt, just give me the gun."

Cody started to lower the gun but the he saw police so he pointed it at them. "Go away!"

"Drop the gun!" One of them yelled.

"No!" Cody yelled "Stay back."

"Wait, don't shoot!" Randy said. "Cody put down the gun, its over."

Cody shook his head. "I don't have anyone now."

Everything happened so fast after that. Cody looked like he was going to shoot and he was shot in the chest by one of the officers. Randy looked down at Cody's motionless body then back at the cop who shot him. "You didn't have to kill him!" He yelled "You could have shot him in the leg or something!" He looked at Cody. "You didn't have to kill him."

Another officer walked up to him but Randy pulled away and went back in the classroom. The officer followed him. "We need to get him to the hospital." He was pulled away from John when the medics came in. he walked with them until they loaded John into the truck and drove off. Randy wanted to go with him but they wouldn't let him. He was sitting in the back of an ambulance wiping the blood off his hands when he saw his parents and he went over to them. When he was finish giving his statement he was allowed to leave and he went to the hospital with his parents.

**OOO**

Adam was watching TV when he saw his school. He sat up and turned up the volume. "Mom!" He yelled.

"What is it?" She said coming into the room.

"There was a shooting at school." Adam said getting up. He picked up the phone and called both John and Randy who didn't answer. "They're not answering, something is wrong."

"Let me see the phone." She took the phone and dialed a number.

Adam watched as she paced back and forth while talking to whoever was on the phone. When she hung it up he knew that something was serously wrong. "What?"

She looked over at Adam. "John was shot and he's in the hospital."

"We have to get to the hospital." Adam said heading upstairs.

"Wait!" She said "You're in nope shape to be outside."

"I can't just sit here!" Adam shrieked then started coughing. "Can we just go see him?"

She sighed "Alright go get dressed." She watched Adam run upstairs and went back in the kitchen to put everything up. Once she was done they left the house.

**OOO**

**In the car**

Adam was staring out the window. "I just hope he's going to be okay. I just feel so bad for Randy; I hope he's okay too." He knew how closer Randy and John were so when once got hurt, even if it was the tiniest little cut the other would worry.

**A/N Hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be up soon. XOXO Review :)**


End file.
